stormmagic_of_cirquihohdohfandomcom-20200214-history
History of the Lands of Power
The History of the Lands of Power from the discovery of them to 2104 A.C.E Founding Eudoria *1206 BCE- Eudoria founded. *1202 BCE- King Euden rides to the Roarras(Iconia) and starts a colony. *1198 BCE- Prince Amroth son of the King goes to Aloria and finds the Moon-Shine sapling. *1192 BCE- Death of King Euden. Prince Amroth takes the throne. *1185 BCE- The Spire of Moonlight (Cyin Ethir) is built. *1177 BCE- The Wizards of Eudoria go the Tirith Valley and build Tirithgol. The Wraiths first appear. *1172 BCE- The wraiths cross the fords of Sealide and attack Southern Eudoria. *1169 BCE- Tumbletops found Microria and find the Crystal Riches. *1166 BCE- King Amroth dies in battle at 63. The War of Wraiths begins. *1160 BCE- Tumbletopia is finished, Men delve into Sigoria. Prince Jorna takes the throne. *1156 BCE- The Wraith War ends. Peace begins, and Men find fertility in Iconia. *1113 BCE- Peace ends. King Jorna dies, and his four sons declare war on each other's lands of Eurise, Tirithia, and Earthenion. *1109 BCE- A truce is declared. Men find Tumbletopia and declare war on it. *1102 BCE- Tumbletopia wins, Men find Gorgoria, but the wraiths fortify it. *1084 BCE- Icarn Tower is built by the wraiths. Monacith (Monac Ithil, the tower in the north of the Iconian) is built in defense. *1075 BCE- Death of the three sons of Jorna, and Eudoria is left leaderless. *1069 BCE- Wraiths attack the Cirian Downs. *1055 BCE- Steward Ornatip takes leadership of Eudoria. *1050 BCE- Mining starts in Sigoria. The official end of the Starting Days of The Lands of Power. Peace is regained for many years. *1036 BCE- Wraith King created in the Void. *989 BCE- Mining ends in Sigoria due to poisonous dragons in the mines. *914 BCE- Uneasiness falls on Eudoria. *879 BCE- Wraiths take over Icarnia. *808 BCE- Steward Denepti is killed by Wraiths. Start of the days of Wraiths. *785 BCE- Death of King Ciria of Aloria. *784 BCE- Death of Prince Hatmore of Aloria. ALL DUE BECAUSE OF WRAITHS *783 BCE- Death of King Snaplish of Iconia. *761 BCE- Eudoria's forces are weakened, and Wraiths attack. *723 BCE- Tirithgol, long forgotten, decides to come to the aid of Eudoria, and the Wraiths recoil. *717 BCE- The War is won by Eudoria. The end of The Wraith Days. '''Beginning of the '''Fluttering Peace. *710 BCE- Peace is finally regained in Eudoria, and most panic over Wraiths dissapates. However, border attacks by wraiths are common, happening every two weeks or so. *709 BCE- The Sun-Glow tree is found, and a tower, Nara Ethir, is created around it. *662 BCE- The Wraiths attack Nara Ethir. Sigen thrusts a spear into the Sun-Glow tree, and it dies. Darkness falls onto Microria and Tumbletopia. The Tumbletops flee, leaving Microria abandoned by civilization. *661 BCE- Wraiths attack Cyin Ethir, but forces are ready. The Wraiths retreat, but a poisoned arrow from Sigen hits the Moon tree. Darkness falls on Earthenion. Briefly, it seems as through all is lost. The Search for Saplings '''begins. *659 BCE- The '''Search for Saplings '''ends. Saplings of the Sun-Glow tree and the Moon-Shine tree are found and hid in Cirian Valley. *633 BCE- The Wraiths attack Cyin Ethir but lose. *605 BCE- The lands around the Sea of Aunien are given to Sydney the Sea-Sorcerer. *592 BCE- Prince Imrahil of Iconia takes charge. *584 BCE- Prince Imrahil dies. *470 BCE- Blogoth, a dark creature from the Void, attacks Cyin Ethir and takes over it. *447 BCE- Blogoth leaves to Blogoth's Realm, and Cyin Ethir is taken back. *444 BCE- Blogoth is isolated in Gorgoria, trapped in a powerful spell. *434 BCE- Blogoth looks into the future and foresees the destruction of the spell that binds him. *413 BCE- BLOGOTH RELEASED *411 BCE- Rumours of Blogoth's release spreads across the Lands of Power. Uneasiness falls again, but on the Entire Lands of Power. Aloria, anticipating attacks, strenghthens itself, whereas Eudoria, far away from the trouble, thinks them as stirring myths and lies. *409 BCE- Attacking Eudoria, Iconia, Aloria, and Sigoria, Blogoth eternally lights an Alorian Seaport so it forever burns. *408 BCE- Fertolia burns, but it turns into better farmland. *404 BCE- Sigoria falls under Blogoth's reign. *361 BCE- Sigoria is freed when the crystals erupt. *360 BCE- Blogoth is last seen in Blogothia. Start of the Long Peace.' *350s BCE- The '''Long Peace' comes over the land. Wraiths retreat to the shadows. More advances in science, math, history, and art are made.